


For The Love OF Kitty

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated Season 20 and refuse the watch the movies for the one person they are missing.  This is my idea of what should've happened during Season 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love OF Kitty

For the Love of Kitty

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.  
Author’s Note: I usually stay away from season 20 because Kitty wasn’t a part of it. I absolutely loath most of RTD. I also stay away from any idea of Kitty and Matt married with kids because the show didn’t have it. But sometimes stories make you tell them. This is one of those. It’s set after season 19.  
By the way I know Sam and Louie were gone by then but they were just too good to leave out. So using writer’s privilege I have included Sam and Louie and fired Hannah and Floyd. I didn’t like them anyway.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Kitty Russell marched down the boardwalk towards the mercantile. She needed a pick me up & decided to do some shopping. Matt had ridden back to town the night before after being gone for 8 days and now he was heading back out again. She never seemed to see him anymore and it was getting to her. He would of course always point to his badge and say it was his job. But sometimes she wondered if it was the badge or he himself that kept him away from her.  
As she walked she thought about her relationship with the great US Marshal Matt Dillon. That she loved him there was no doubt. She had loved him from the first. Before she even knew his name she knew that. But now she was beginning to wonder if love was enough.  
She was also beginning to wonder about Matt. He was usually very tightlipped when it came to speaking of his feelings. Occasionally he would tell her he loved her but mostly in the privacy of her bedroom and that was usually when they were making love. Very seldom did he speak of love at any other time.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t show her love. He did in many ways. But a woman needs more than that sometimes. And very seldom did Matt give her more than that.  
Her mind was so preoccupied with the lawman that she didn’t see the man standing in the doorway of the mercantile until she almost ran into him. “Oh I’m…….I’m sorry” she stammered at the incredibly handsome man. “I guess I had my mind elsewhere. Please excuse me.”  
Kitty tried not to stare but it wasn’t often she met men of his caliber. Tall, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, chiseled features. A truly handsome man if she had ever seen one.  
“Why that’s alright ma’am” he tipped his hat at her. “It was probably more my fault than yours. I was standing in the way.”  
“Thank you” she smiled at him “but really it was my fault Mr……..?”  
“Harp, ma’am. David Harp. And you are……..?  
“My name’s Kitty Russell” she smiled and put her hand out. Instead of shaking hands however the man enveloped hers in his and kissed it gallantly.  
“It is my great pleasure to meet you.” He said “Ahh could I be so lucky that you are a Miss rather then a Mrs.?”  
Kitty grinned ruefully. “Yes it’s Miss” she said.  
Harp grinned back at her. “I am very glad to hear that.” He sighed.  
Kitty had been sweet talked more times than she could remember and by some of the best sweet talkers around so she knew when she was being fed a line of bull. But this man seemed genuine to her and she couldn’t help but notice the way he deported himself. This man was a gentleman. Still he wasn’t Matt and her heart was too full of the big man to allow anyone else in. “Well Mr. Harp” she said “it was certainly nice to meet you. If you stop in the Long Branch some time I’ll buy you a drink.”  
“The Long Branch?” he asked.  
“Yes it’s a saloon” she answered. “Right down the street there. I own it.”  
Harp noticed the proud tone to her voice and tilt of her chin as she claimed ownership of the business. The pride along with the very beautiful package it was tied up in enticed the man. “Well Miss Russell I would be delighted to visit your establishment. And I thank you for the invitation.”  
“You’re welcome” Kitty smiled as she finally turned and walked into the store.  
Though she didn’t turn around and look, Kitty knew the man had continued to appraise her as she walked away. She was not a vain person but she knew she was attractive. In fact she traded on that extensively for her business. But she got the sense that this man was going beyond her looks. He was seeing something that, until then, she thought only Matt had noticed. With that thought she realized that she actually wanted him to stop by the Long Branch for the drink she had promised.  
Harp stood and looked at her as she went inside. He couldn’t ever remember meeting a woman who had the charm and beauty of this one. But there was something more to her than those attributes alone. She had a certain essence that shone like a flame in the dark. “The Long Branch huh?” he smiled as he walked away. 

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Mid-morning Matt stopped by the Long Branch for a few minutes before leaving town again. Telling Kitty good-bye he left her with his usual “See ya later Kitty.”  
She hated seeing him go and he knew it. But the pull of his badge had always held sway over him more so than his love for her or anything else. Only a couple of times had he placed her above his badge and even then, in the end, he had acted in accordance with his duty.  
As Matt rode out his mind wandered, against his will, back to the last time he had placed her first. His heart ached at the memory. He had never wanted to kill anyone as badly as he had wanted to kill Bonner. A part of him still wished that he had gone ahead and bashed his skull in.  
Lately Matt had found himself wishing quite a few things. But wishing and doing were two different things. And Matt had always had trouble with the doing, at least when it came to marriage.  
When he had returned from Arizona he had briefly considered quitting then and there and asking Kitty for her hand, thinking that in doing so he could forget Mike and Dan. But he knew it was guilt behind that thought and he couldn’t do it.  
He had told her about Arizona and his time there with Mike and what had happened between them. Kitty understood the medical facts about amnesia but she had a hard time dealing with the emotional impact his confession had had on her. It took a long time and a lot of hard work on both their parts but they finally found their way back to each other.  
But after that and even after Stambridge he had not been able to bring himself to give up his badge and marry her.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t love Kitty, even need and want her but that final permanent act of marriage seemed beyond his capabilities. Though he had been willing to marry her when she had been pregnant he remembered how he had felt when in the end he hadn’t had to follow through after her miscarriage.  
Thinking of that baby he once again felt that peculiar mix of grief and relief and guilt that he had felt then. Grief at the loss of his child and the suffering Kitty had gone through but also a small feeling of relief that he wouldn’t have to relinquish his badge after all along with the guilt that emotion engendered.  
He had always asserted to her that he was protecting her by not marrying her, but he and she knew that was a lie. He knew in reality the only one he was protecting was himself, as selfish as that was. He had told her once that he wanted to change but couldn’t. But thinking back on that Matt realized he had actually never really wanted to change. Things weren’t always perfect but for the most part he had always had them the way he wanted them.  
Now, years later he thought about those things. Specifically one thing called Kitty Russell. He knew he hadn’t really done right by her but she seldom complained and often made it easy for him to avoid doing what would’ve been right. But he wasn’t sure that he could change even if now he did want to.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Kitty watched Matt walk out of the saloon and as always prayed a silent prayer that he would be safe and come back to her unharmed.  
She knew Matt had a job to do and she was aware of how he felt about his job, but still she wished things could be different. Matt took great pride in his badge, and his authority and she had never wished to deprive him of that. Her only wish was that he could see the same thing that she and others saw. He could have marriage and the badge as well. But the stubborn lawman refused to even consider it.  
She had thought, after Bonner, that he would see how senseless their charade had been all these years. But either he couldn’t see it or didn’t want to. Oh he had been attentive during the time that she spent recovering and he had more than once asserted his love for her, his need for her. But once it was clear that she was alright and would remain so things gradually returned to the way they had always been.  
She also thought of Mike Yardner and Will Stambridge. The problems they had caused would’ve ended any other relationship for good. But somehow she and Matt had come through it all. That was why it was so hard for her to understand. She loved Matt and she knew he loved her but he wouldn’t let go of that badge and accept all that could be his.  
Kitty shook her head and sighed almost mournfully. No sense in wishing for what wouldn’t be. No matter how much she wanted it.  
Walking over to the batwing doors, she looked out just in time to see Matt ride by on his way out of town again. They didn’t speak but as always the communication was there never the less.  
Several cowboys came in just then and Kitty dropped the dreams of what wouldn’t be and went back to work.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Business picked up for the rest of the day and by afternoon Kitty could tell it would be a busy night of drunken lonely trail hands and ranchers trying desperately to forget, for one night at least, the grief of the previous weeks of nothing but cattle, dirt and dust.  
Normally happy for the business Kitty would just as soon have it be dead this night. She hadn’t been feeling well for the last few weeks and though she tried to shake it off she was beginning to feel worn out.  
Thinking of the busy night ahead, Kitty checked their stock behind the counter and asked Sam to go down and bring up another keg. She knew her business and experience told her it would probably be needed.  
As Sam headed downstairs to the cellar she moved to draw a beer for one of her patrons when a wave of dizziness struck her threatening to pull her down in its grasp. Grabbing the edge of the bar she stood immobile until the room stopped spinning.  
The man who had ordered the beer saw the color drain from her face and was concerned. “You alright Miss Kitty?” he asked.  
Kitty pasted on her patented fake smile and finished drawing the beer and handing it to him. “I’m fine Gene,” she told him. “I guess it’s just the heat.” The man accepted her explanation though she still didn’t look fine to him.  
Kitty took the payment he offered and bent down below the bar to place it into the cash box. When she came back up the man from the Mercantile was standing before her.  
“Good afternoon, Miss Russell.” He smiled charmingly. “I hope it’s not too early to take you up on your generous offer of a drink.”  
Kitty smiled, genuinely this time. “Not at all Mr. Harp.” She remembered his name. “What would you like?”  
“Well a cold beer on a hot day would be very nice Miss Russell, if you don’t mind.”  
“Certainly” she responded “but please call me Kitty.”  
Harp smiled at her. “That is a very pretty and unusual name.” he told her. “Just like the lady wearing it.”  
For some reason she couldn’t explain Kitty felt flushed at the compliment. It wasn’t that she had never had compliments before. But coming from this man it was somehow different. “Why, thank you Mr. Harp” she smiled as she handed him his beer. “It’s been a long time since someone turned a compliment like that for me.”  
As he reached for the drink his hand brushed across hers. “Please” he said “If I’m to call you by your first name then you should call me David.”  
“Alright David” she agreed somewhat flustered. “You’re new here in Dodge aren’t you?” She asked.  
“Yes I am” he stated. “I just moved here from Colorado. I am buying the Hudson ranch east of here.”  
Kitty thought for a moment, trying to pinpoint the location in her mind. “I think I know the one” she said. “I’ve never been there of course but some of Mr. Hudson’s boys come in here from time to time. I didn’t know the place was up for sale.”  
David took a sip of his beer savoring the drink and the woman who had served it. “Well the ranch wasn’t for sale Kitty, or at least not to the general public. Mr. Hudson is a distant cousin of mine. When he decided to retire, he contacted me and asked if I’d be interested in buying him out.”  
“Oh” Kitty mused. “Is that what you did in Colorado? Ranching?”  
“Oh no much more boring than that.” He grinned at her. “Actually I was in mining. I owned shares in a couple of mines that did quite nicely. But well……it’s a little hard to explain..but uh…well I guess I was restless. Sitting behind a desk shuffling paper has never been my strong suit and yet that’s all I ever seemed to do. When Allen Hudson contacted me about the ranch it seemed the answer to my dilemma.”  
“I see” Kitty said interested “and have you ever run a ranch before?”  
David chuckled a little. “Actually no. My father was a banker back in New York and I was raised to follow in his footsteps. But like I said I’m not much for desks or paperwork. When a friend from college told me he was going to Colorado to try his luck I hitched along for the ride.”  
“Obviously you were successful” she observed noticing the set of his jaw as he spoke of his accomplishments.  
“Yes we were” he agreed “however with success came the desk and the paperwork. I thought it was my fate until Allen wrote me.”  
“Well I’m glad Mr. Hudson rescued you.” She smiled at him.  
“Me too” he said returning the smile. “He’s not moved out yet though so I’m staying here in town until he does.” He marveled at the way she had of getting him to tell her so much. He had never been that comfortable with anyone that quickly in his life.  
Sam came back just then with the beer and Kitty excused herself as a man at the other end of the bar called for a bottle. David watched the beautiful redhead work and when she finally came back down to him he extracted a promise from her to have supper with him the next evening at Delmonico’s.  
As he took his leave, someone else called for a beer. Kitty turned to draw it when another bout of dizziness assailed her. As before she gripped the edge of the bar and stood still until it passed. Sam had his back to her and didn’t notice. She was grateful for that. She didn’t want him fussing over her. Shaking it off she went on about her business promising herself she would have Doc take a look at her when she got a chance.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

The next evening as promised, David appeared promptly at seven to escort her to supper. Though she considered herself dressed rather plainly, he thought she was the most stunning woman in Dodge. Proudly he extended his arm and patted her hand when she placed it in the crook of his elbow. Walking out of the saloon he wore the expression of a man who had just been given a rare gift of great value. And that was pretty much how he felt. The rare gift being the attention and company of the beautiful red head on his arm.  
Supper went well as the two sat and talked. But all too quickly it was time for Kitty to return to the Long Branch. They had talked about a number of things but as he thought about it later he realized he still didn’t know a great deal about her. However he was certain he had told her his whole life story or at least a large portion of it.  
Back at the saloon David left her at the door but not before extracting another promise for lunch the next day. Kitty’s smile and joyful demeanor did not go unnoticed by her friends. Doc and Festus sat at their usual table watching her. She usually wasn’t this chipper when Matt was out of town and they wondered about the man who had brought about such a change in her countenance in only a day’s time.  
Festus wanted to ask her about him but Doc refused to allow that intrusion into her privacy. “For Heaven’s sakes she’s a grown woman” he told Festus “and it’s not our business it’s hers. If she wants to tell us anything about him she will. If she doesn’t then it’s not our place to pry.”  
“But Doc….” Festus began.  
Doc cut him off. “Don’t you ‘but Doc’ me. Leave it alone I told you.”  
Festus reluctantly agreed but silently vowed to check up on the man who had garnered Miss Kitty’s attention in the Marshal’s absence. In his opinion Miss Kitty belonged to Matthew and no eastern dude was going to come in between them. Not on Festus Haggin’s watch anyway.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

To her surprise, the week passed quickly for Kitty. Usually when Matt was gone it seemed to drag by. But before she knew it Friday had come around and according to Festus, Matt was due to be back the next day. She looked forward to his return at the same time as she almost dreaded it.  
She wondered what Matt’s reaction would be to the handsome stranger who had taken to being such a regular customer of the Long Branch. She knew him well enough to know there would be no outward signs of jealously or anger but Matt wouldn’t like it never the less.  
As far as the handsome stranger was concerned it wouldn’t matter. He couldn’t explain it, even to himself, but for the first time since he was a young man he found himself completely smitten.  
No, to be honest smitten wasn’t the right word. Though he wasn’t sure it was love just yet either. He had always been of the opinion that one had to know a person for sometime before he could call himself ‘in love’. However, whenever he looked at the beautiful woman he could think of nothing else to call the feeling that overcame him at the mere thought of her.  
For her part Kitty was flattered but she knew all too well the state her heart was in. She was becoming fond of David and she didn’t want to hurt or mislead him. But she loved Matt. It didn’t make a difference what Matt did or didn’t do, she loved him. And no one else, no matter how fine a person, would ever be able to crowd him out of her mind or her heart.  
David was coming by once again to escort her to dinner that evening and Kitty decided it was time she had a talk with him. She needed to be honest with him about her ‘non-permanent’ relationship.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Festus stood across from the Long Branch and watched as Harp walked into the saloon for the fourth night in a row. He was conflicted when it came to this man. He didn’t like the way he had seemed to move in on Miss Kitty and yet he didn’t have anything against him. He had talked to several people around town but they all proclaimed him to be a respectable man from Colorado who was buying his cousin’s ranch.  
Festus had even talked to the man himself. He had warned the man that she was taken and that no body would stand by and let her be hurt by him or anyone else. But instead of being angry at the confrontation Harp had actually agreed with Festus. Festus came away sort of liking the man. That is he did, until he thought of Miss Kitty.  
She was special to the hill man. Of course he was also thinking of Matthew. He didn’t want him hurt either. He remembered Will Stambridge and the problems he had caused. He didn’t want to see a repeat of that.  
Festus wondered what Matthew would think when he returned to find the man practically camping out at the Long Branch. When Stambridge had been in town paying court to Miss Kitty, Matthew had ignored the whole thing. In Festus opinion he had acted as though Miss Kitty meant nothing to him.  
Festus still didn’t agree with Matthew’s actions in that mess but it had come out all right in the end so he’d left it alone. But now here was this yahoo trying to do the same as Stambridge. He sure hoped Matthew had learned something from the last time and didn’t stick his head in the sand again.  
Festus shook his head and went on back down to the jail. Doc had told him it was Miss Kitty’s business and none of theirs and he knew Doc was right. Still he was concerned. And he made the decision he would keep an eye on the man. If he saw him do anything to Miss Kitty he’d handle it himself. 

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Festus wasn’t the only man in town who was concerned about Kitty. Doc, Newly, Sam and several others were as well. They had all noticed the attention being paid to her by this Harp fellow and they weren’t comfortable with it. In fact some, such as Nathan Burke, had quite a bit to say on the matter.  
They remembered Stambridge as well as others who had come to town intent on winning her affections. None of them had been successful but all of them in one way or another had caused her and the Marshal some grief. No one wanted that to happen again. Doc had constantly warned everyone to mind their own business and leave Kitty to do the same. But despite his advice to the others he worried very much about her.  
After Stambridge had left town Kitty had sought Doc out and talked to him about it. She had been certain that she had made the right decision in sending the man away and staying with Matt. However a part of her had wanted what Stambridge had offered, a home and a husband to belong to.  
Doc had listened to her as he always did but he hadn’t been able to help her much. He knew ultimately the only one who could give her what she wanted, needed and deserved was Matt. And Matt either didn’t see that or wouldn’t see it.  
Doc shook his head, settled back in his chair, took a drink of his beer and watched as Kitty took Harp by the hand and led him back to her office, closing the door firmly behind her. 

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

When David appeared to escort Kitty to Delmonico’s Kitty shook her head and took his hand. Leading him past a curious group of her friends and patrons, Kitty took him to her office where she had set up their supper. She had thought to take him to her rooms but she well remembered the last time she had supper there with someone other than Matt, and how that had turned out.  
She didn’t want to tempt fate. Besides, considering the topic of conversation that she knew they must have, her uninspiring and unromantic office would be best.  
Kitty had cleared her desk and lay supper out on top of it, along with a bottle of wine. “I hope this is alright David.” She told him as she closed the office door behind them. “But…uh…well besides supper I thought we might have a talk. Delmonico’s is not exactly conducive to that.”  
David smiled as he removed his hat and coat. “Supper with a beautiful woman is enjoyable in any setting.”  
“Thank you David” she smiled back at him. “I only hope you still feel that way after we’ve talked.”  
David didn’t answer as he held the chair for her to sit. Once she was seated he took the chair opposite and reached for the wine bottle. “Shall I pour us some wine?” he asked her.  
Kitty shook her head. “None for me thank you.” She said. “Maybe later.” David nodded and poured a small glass for himself while Kitty filled their plates with food.  
They made small talk as they ate, but he knew she had something weightier on her mind.  
Kitty picked at her food but ate very little. Her stomach had been out of sorts for the last few weeks and that along with the upcoming topic of conversation, had left her with very little appetite.  
After supper was finished and David’s wine glass refilled the two sat back in their chairs and looked at each other. Or at least David looked at Kitty. She looked at the floor.  
David sensed she was having trouble figuring out how to say what she needed to. “That was a wonderful meal Kitty.” He stated at length to spur her into speaking.  
“Thank you” she said still not quite meeting his eyes. David reached out and took one of her hands in his. Taking his other hand he placed it under her chin and brought her gaze up to meet his. “You said we needed to talk” he reminded her.  
The corners of Kitty’s mouth turned up for a brief second as she withdrew her hand from his and stood. Though not overly large, her office did provide enough room for her to pace a little while she tried to order her thoughts.  
“Yes David” she said finally “We do need to talk. As a matter of fact we should’ve had this talk four nights ago.”  
David understood. “You mean about you and the other man?” he asked her.  
Kitty jerked in surprise and turned to look at him. “You knew?”  
David shook his head, “Not for certain- until right now that is.” He told her. “Though I’ve heard quite a few rumors. No one told me who the man is of course. But I did receive a very stern warning from a rather scruffy looking deputy to be very careful around you so I do have an idea.”  
Kitty crinkled her brow. “Festus?” she asked.  
“I believe that was his name.” David answered with a touch of amusement in his voice.  
“I’m sorry about that” Kitty apologized somewhat embarrassed “he had no right to do that.”  
“He had every right” David stood and walked over to her. “He loves you. From what I gather so do quite a few other people in this town. That gives them the right to be concerned about your well being.”  
Kitty paced away from him, wrapping her arms around her middle. “Still” she said “who I see or what I do is none of his business. I can speak for myself.”  
“Yes you can.” David answered as he sat back down. “So why don’t you?”  
Kitty looked over at him and smiled self consciously. “You’re right. Like I said before we should’ve had this talk a few days ago. I guess I just….well……I’m not sure how to tell you about his and my relationship. I’m not completely sure I understand it myself.”  
“What do you mean?” David reached for his wine glass and took a small sip.  
Kitty sat back down in her chair but kept her eyes diverted. “I met ‘him’ years ago. I was really just a kid in a lot of ways. A saloon girl.” Kitty thought back to those days. “He told me from the start that he wouldn’t marry me, that he didn’t think he had the right to marry anyone because of…….”  
He probably did know that she was speaking of the US Marshal but old habits die hard.  
“Anyway I was young and in love and I thought that, somehow, I’d be able to change his mind one day. But that day has never come.”  
David sat quietly listening to her. He’d not met this Dodge City Marshal but already he had very little respect for him.  
“It’s my fault I guess” she continued. “For the most part I’ve accepted things as they are. I haven’t always liked them and we’ve discussed that but it’s not changed anything.”  
“You still love him though don’t you?” David asked.  
Kitty looked up sharply at him. “Yes I do” she answered. “I’ve loved him for more than half of my life. I’ve given him everything a woman could give a man except………”  
She stopped again. She hadn’t given him a child but it wasn’t because she hadn’t wanted to.  
“Anyway” she shook her head “I wanted you to know where things are with me. I didn’t want to lead you to believe that I……..well to think that I……”  
David reached out and took her hands in his. “Kitty” he said kindly. “The only thing I think is that you are a very beautiful woman and this man is a fool.”  
A fleeting smile lit her face. “I believe he’s been told that before.” She said. “But be that as it may I wanted you to know. We aren’t married but we do have a relationship and I can’t just easily walk away from that. No matter how tempting it may be at times.”  
David nodded and kissed her hand. Standing, he released her hands then reached for his hat and coat. “I understand” he told her “but I want to make something clear myself. As long as there is no wedding ring on your hand, I will continue to pursue you and live in hope that one day you’ll tire of that man and give me a chance.”  
Kitty smiled up at him. “I can’t promise you that David.” She warned.  
“I know” he answered “But like I said, I will live in hope.”  
Kitty stood as he turned to go and touched him on the arm. When he turned back to her she reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you” she said.  
“Sure” he replied as he turned and left the office closing the door behind him.  
Kitty stared at the door for a moment before finally turning back to clean up her office. “Live in hope” he had said. Ruefully she realized she had been living in hope for a good many years.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

The evening waxed long but finally much to her relief it was closing time. As Sam and Louie were sweeping up the floor and picking up chairs, Kitty was taking bottles and glasses off of the tables and back to the bar. On her 3rd such trip the dizziness struck again only worse this time. Kitty sat the bottle she had just picked up back on the table and reached for a chair. She failed to find it though as darkness enveloped her and she sank to the floor next to the table dropping the glass she still held in her hand.  
Sam heard the glass break and turned to see Kitty lying prostrate on the floor unconscious. “Miss Kitty” he yelled frantically as he rushed to her side. “Louie, go get Doc, hurry!” he hollered at the little man. Louie stumbled out the door yelling pitifully for Doc as Sam carefully picked Kitty up and swiftly carried her upstairs to her rooms. Once inside he gently laid her on her bed and pulled a light comforter over her.  
Doc rushed in a couple of minutes later and ushered him out of the room reassuring the barman she would be fine.  
Doc had just finished examining her when she came to.”Doc?” she said a little groggily. “What happened?”  
“You fainted Kitty” Doc answered. “Sam brought you up here and sent Louie for me.”  
“Fainted?” she looked confused. She only remembered being dizzy.  
“Uh huh” Doc answered as he checked her pulse. Placing his stethoscope back in his bag and closing it he looked over at her. “Kitty has this happened before recently?”  
“No” she answered “well I haven’t fainted that is. I have gotten dizzy a time or two though.”  
Doc tugged at his ear. “Uh huh and have you been feeling a little sick at your stomach lately?” Kitty nodded. “How about your monthly period? Have you had it the last couple of months or so?” She shook her head. “Have your breasts been tender?”  
She was getting more and more worried at the rapid fire questions. “Doc, why the questions? What’s wrong with me?” By his demeanor she felt something had to be seriously wrong. “Why did I faint?”  
Doc didn’t know how to tell her other than straight out. Looking her directly in the eye, “You’re pregnant,” he stated flatly. “I figure you’re about four months along.”  
Kitty was stunned. Of all the things she thought Doc might say this wasn’t one of them. “No Doc that can’t…… that can’t be” she was stammering “you said I couldn’t………after….you said….Doc…”  
Doc reached over and gently took her hands in his. “I know what I said, Kitty. But apparently I was wrong.”  
“Oh God” she gasped. Tears came unbidden but she forced them back. Tears weren’t going to help her.  
Kitty pushed the comforter away and started to rise but Doc stopped her. “No, now Kitty you need to take it easy. I want you to rest.”  
Kitty sighed heavily as she laid back, her mind in a jumble. She couldn’t believe it. There were too many odds against it and she had long ago given up the thought of ever having children.  
Doc took her trembling hand. “So what do you think about this?” he asked softly.  
“I don’t know” she answered truthfully. “When I was younger, this is what I wanted more than anything.” She placed her hand on her abdomen. “But it never happened. Then after the miscarriage and then Bonner………” She closed her eyes at the memories his name evoked. “Doc I don’t know what to do.” She could no longer keep the tears at bay.  
Pulling her up he embraced her like the daughter she was to him. “Do you want me to tell Matt?” he asked gently. He didn’t have to ask if Matt was the father. He knew.  
Kitty stiffened and pulled away from him. “No Doc, no.” she whimpered. “I don’t want Matt to know.”  
Doc squinted his eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked shocked. “You have to tell him.”  
“Do I?” she responded with a slight edge to her tone.  
“Kitty” Doc said “you might be able to keep quiet about this for a while but before too long you’re going to start showing. Now Matt can be awfully blind sometimes but he will notice that and you know it.”  
Doc looked at her when she didn’t respond. “Kitty, I know things are a little mixed up right now” he spoke soothingly “but you’re tired & anxious and with Matt out of town……….well I think the best thing for you to do right now is get some sleep. Just rest and then in the morning things will look a lot different.”  
Kitty nodded slightly not completely convinced. “Maybe you’re right.”  
“I know I’m right” Doc breathed a sigh of relief that she was going to listen to him. “Now I want you to just lie back there and relax. I’ll give you some powders that will help you…….”  
“No Doc” she stopped him. “I promise I’ll rest but I don’t want them. I can’t think straight with them.”  
Doc looked at her and swiped his mustache. “Right now you need to stop thinking and get some sleep.”  
“I will Doc” she promised again “but I still don’t want any of your powders.”  
Doc hesitated for a moment then decided against arguing with her about it. She was upset enough as it was.  
“Well alright” he said “but I’m going to leave some on the dresser for you any way in case you change your mind.”  
Kitty nodded but didn’t look up. “Thanks Doc.”  
With another swipe of his mustache Doc got up and grabbed his coat and bag. Laying the powders on the dresser he turned back to her for a moment. “Kitty I meant what I said. Get some rest before you make any decisions.”  
“Thank you Doc” she said again refusing to meet his gaze.  
Doc turned and shuffled out of the room without another word.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Kitty tried to keep her promise to Doc but her mind wouldn’t let her. She kept returning to that one word.  
‘PREGNANT’. She thought about taking one of Doc’s powders but vetoed that idea. She couldn’t think straight when under the influence of his medicine and if ever she needed to think straight it was now. 

‘PREGNANT’. How in the world could it have happened? Though it was true she didn’t use precautions against pregnancy she didn’t think she needed them. With her miscarriage years ago and then nothing afterwards as well as what Mannon and then Bonner and his men and others had done to her she just never thought it possible. Even Doc didn’t think she would ever be able to conceive again.

‘PREGNANT’. She still wasn’t sure about telling Matt. On one hand it was his baby and he did deserve to know. However he had always been adamant about not having a family. He had always stated it wasn’t safe.  
When they were younger his thinking made a sort of sense. If no one knew about her, if there were no legal ties, then no one could use her against him. But that type of logic no longer held water. Their façade of a ‘friendship only’ fooled no one any longer, if it ever did. Their secret was not a secret.

‘PREGNANT’. Caring for a baby, she knew, could be a major undertaking.  
She thought about little Mary. She had come close to keeping her but in the end she had given her up to Maylee Baines.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t have the resources or ability to take care of Mary. She did. And it wasn’t just because of what Maylee had said to her, though her words had stung. As a matter of fact it had been all she could do at the time to keep from throwing the woman out. But she reminded herself that Maylee Baines didn’t know that she too had suffered the loss of a child.  
No, she had given Mary up because at the time she thought Maylee would be better for the baby and the baby would be good for Maylee. It almost broke her heart but she had done what she thought was best. Now, whether best or not, she was going to become a mother herself.

‘PREGNANT’. Her mind kept picking at the word, the way she sometimes picked at her fingers, examining it and the complications that came with it. Complications such as her age, her health, her marital status, or more likely her lack of one. And, of course the biggest complication of all, the baby’s father.  
Kitty wondered, when/if she did tell Matt, would he want the child? Or her? She knew he’d do right by her but how would he feel about it? She loved Matt too much to force him to take care of her and a baby if he didn’t want them.  
She remembered the first time she had become pregnant. Matt had seemed happy about it and had even stated how happy he was about it. When he had proposed to her she had believed he meant it. But she was pretty sure she saw a flash of relief cross his face when she had lost the child. It had only been there for an instant and she knew, in his own way, he had also mourned their baby’s death but still that look had been there even if only for a second. Afterwards nothing more was said of any wedding plans by either of them and she was pretty sure he was happy about that as well. 

‘PREGNANT’. Kitty thought about David Harp. He had made it clear he was interested in her. But she wondered how interested he would be if he knew she was carrying Matt’s child.

‘PREGNANT’. She was pregnant and no matter what the complications may be she realized that she was happy about it. Even though she had long ago given up any idea of having children she had never stopped wanting them.  
Kitty got up from the bed and walked over to the window and stood watching as the first streaks of light appeared. Looking out at the street below Kitty watched the town as it slowly woke from its nights slumber. “Glad someone got some sleep” she thought. Kitty wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection thinking of the child within.

‘PREGNANT’. Kitty Russell was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She wondered if she was ready for this. Did it matter? It wouldn’t change things if she wasn’t.  
Kitty turned back into the room and squared her shoulders. Walking into her wash room she undressed from yesterday’s clothes and began to prepare for the day.  
There were going to be challenges and there were still quite a few things to figure out but one thing she was sure of. She was pregnant with a child she both wanted and already passionately loved and come hell or high water she was going to be a good mother to her child, regardless of anything else, including the father.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Matt rode back into town early in the morning. Duty done, badge satisfied and bone weary. His tasks had been no different and the outcome the same but this time had been different. This time had made Matt think about his life before and now and in the future. Any man who had lived the kind of life Matt had was bound to know all kinds of people, good and bad. One of those people was in Garden City while he was there by the name of Harrison. He was a friend of Matt’s or at least once was.  
When Matt knew him he was a young business man with a bright future and a wonderful girl he was engaged to be married to. He kept telling her that one day, when his business was secure they would marry. But the beautiful girl had tired of waiting for him, and now he was a bitter twisted old man who had nothing but the money he had valued so much.  
Though their circumstances were not exactly the same Matt still saw a lot of parallels in their lives. Both men had chosen their careers over the women they loved. Only difference was Matt’s woman was still waiting, though why he couldn’t fathom, especially considering all she had suffered over the years because of him. She had stayed though and he knew she was the sole reason he wasn’t already like Harrison or worse. In a lot of ways she had saved him.  
She had tried to leave him a few times and she had argued more than once that he was being foolish in his views but it hadn’t swayed him. Even when Adam Kimbro had come to town and he had seen what love of the badge had done to him, Matt had still remained adamant. Even after Bonner had proved in such a horrific way that her safety didn’t rely on them not being married he had still refused.  
Why seeing Harrison had made so much of an impact when other things had not he couldn’t say. Maybe it was a cumulative effect and Harrison was the final straw. What ever the reason Matt’s eyes had finally been opened to the truth and he had made a decision that he wasn’t going to end up like Harrison or Kimbro or others he knew.  
Matt reached into his shirt pocket and took out the shiny object inside. Some far off someday, as Kitty had called it was just about to be.  
Matt rode on down to the stable and left Buck with Hank. He needed to get a bath and a shave then he needed to see someone special.  
KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY  
Sam came in early as was his practice expecting as usual to be the first one in. But he was surprised. Kitty was already there. She had made a pot of coffee and was busily washing glasses and putting them away behind the bar.  
Considering what had happened the night before he expected her to stay in her room for the day or at least take the morning off. He did not expect to see her working.  
Kitty looked up when he entered. “Good morning Sam” she greeted him. “Coffee’s hot if you want some.”  
“Good morning Miss Kitty” he returned. “Are….uh… you alright?”  
“Oh I’m fine Sam. Thank you.” She smiled up at him, touched at his concern. “I also want to thank you for helping me last night. Doc told me you were the one who took me up to my rooms. I appreciate it.”  
“Well that’s no problem Miss Kitty” he smiled back at her “I’m just glad you’re okay. Did Doc say what made you faint that way?”  
“Yes he did” Kitty said with elaborating further. She wasn’t prepared to tell anyone just yet what Doc had told her. When she did talk she knew who would need to be the first to hear and as much as she loved him, Sam wasn’t the man.  
Sam saw she wasn’t going to tell him any more than that and decided it was his cue to go to work. “Well, like I said Miss Kitty I’m glad you’re alright. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to put up my hat and coat and get to work.”  
Kitty nodded as Sam turned and went into the back room. As he walked away Kitty took a swallow of her coffee but immediately grimaced as nausea once again took a hold of her.  
Doc had long ago explained morning sickness to her, but never expecting her to have to deal with it personally; he had failed to mention how vicious it could be.  
Clamping her hand over her mouth she ran to the back door and out into the alley behind to empty her stomach of its meager contents. Once her stomach stopped convulsing and she thought she could, she turned and walked back inside.  
She never saw Matt as he had ridden by on his way to the stable and never knew she had missed her one chance to see him that day.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Kitty never saw Matt as he had ridden by on his way to the stable and never knew she had missed her one chance to see him that day.  
However she did get to see him, albeit briefly, that evening.  
Try as he did Matt wasn’t able to make it to the Long Branch till late that evening. He had been kept running all day with first one thing then another. Festus and Newly did what they could to help but there seemed to be too many things that needed the attention of the Marshal himself.  
It wasn’t until after 8 pm that Matt finally made to the Long Branch however Kitty wasn’t there. Sam told him she had retired early because she wasn’t feeling well.  
That concerned him. Kitty was very seldom sick. Heading for the stairs he decided to check on her and make sure she was alright.  
Kitty was lying on her bed, when he entered, with a basin beside her and a wet cloth in her hand.  
“Kitty, you alright?” he asked worry clearly evident in the lines on his face. “Do I need to go get Doc.?”  
Kitty shook her head. “No Matt. No I’ll be okay. It just must’ve been something I ate.”  
Matt wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?” he asked.  
Kitty nodded. “Yeah I’m sure. I didn’t know you were back.” She changed the subject.  
“I got back this morning” he said as he sat down beside her. “I was planning on being here before now but I kept getting waylaid.”  
“How did the trip go?” she asked. Her stomach was still rolling.  
“It was fine Kitty.” He answered “Just long and tiring. But it’s over and I’m home.”  
“Well I’m glad” she said as another wave of nausea swept over her. Swallowing hard she managed to keep it at bay but just barely.  
Matt noticed her struggling. “Kitty are you sure you don’t want me to go get Doc?”  
“Yes I’m sure.” She said. “Honestly Matt, I'll be fine.”  
He still didn’t quite believe her but he let it drop. He’d talk to Doc anyway. “Alright” he said “I’ll leave you alone then and let you get some rest. But I want you to promise that you’ll send Sam or somebody for Doc if you don’t get to feeling better.”  
Kitty smiled at him. “Sure.”  
Matt leaned over and gave her a brief but tender kiss. “I mean it Kitty. I don’t want you lying up here sick just because you don’t want to bother anyone. If you need Doc send for him.”  
“Alright Matt. I promise I will.”  
Matt kissed her again only a little longer this time, then stood to go. He had planned something different for the evening but seeing her sick he decided it would wait until she was feeling better.  
As he turned towards the door Kitty called him. “Matt”  
“Yeah” he said as he looked back at her.  
“Thank you, I’m glad you’re back.”  
Matt smiled at her. “You rest” he told her. “I’ll be back later and check on you.” As Matt left he decided he was going to go get Doc and have him check on Kitty no matter what she said. He didn’t have to go far. Just as soon as he reached the bottom stair he saw Doc coming in off the street.  
“Doc” he called.  
Doc turned to see Matt striding quickly over to him. “Evening Matt”, Doc greeted him. “When you get back to town?”  
“This morning” Matt answered.  
“This morning?” Doc swiped his mustache. “Well I haven’t seen you today.”  
Matt nodded. “I know Doc; I’ve been running ever since I got back. As a matter of fact I just saw Kitty for the first time today and she doesn’t look too good. I was wondering if you’d go up and check on her.”  
Doc nodded. “Well sure Matt. I’ll go up, right now as a matter of fact.”  
Matt relaxed a little. “Thanks Doc, I appreciate it.”  
Doc patted him on the arm before heading for the stairs. “Now don’t worry Matt” he told him “I’m sure she’ll be just fine.”  
As Doc climbed the stairs gunshots were heard out on the street. Matt shook his head and hurried out of the saloon nearly running into David Harp as he left.  
Matt didn’t pay any attention to David but David noticed the star pinned to the big man’s chest. “So that’s the Marshal” he thought as he headed to the bar.  
Asking for Kitty he was disappointed to find that she wasn’t available. What exactly that meant he wasn’t sure but he knew the bartender would tell him nothing more. For that he admired the man and his devotion to his employer. Asking Sam to give his regards to Kitty he turned and left the saloon.  
Walking outside his attention was drawn to the lawman as he effortlessly wrestled two drunken cowboys and hustled them off to jail. He had to admit the man was impressive but that still wasn’t going to dissuade him from pursing the beautiful Kitty Russell. 

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Doc climbed the stairs to Kitty’s room and softly tapped on the door.  
“Yes” she answered.  
“Kitty, its Doc.” He called.  
“Oh come on in Doc.”  
Doc walked in removing his hat and crossed over to the bedside. Kitty was still lying as she had been having once again fought a brief but losing battle with nausea. Doc sat down beside her noticing her pale tired features.  
“Matt said you weren’t feeling well” he said kindly.  
Kitty smiled humorously at him. “I guess you could call it that.” She said. “You forgot to mention that morning sickness isn’t only for the mornings.”  
Doc took a swipe of his mustache. “Well I guess I did at that.” He said almost amused until he took another look at her. “Have you been sick like this all day?”  
Kitty pulled her self up into a sitting position on the bed as Doc reached for her wrist and checked her pulse. She shook her head. “No, just this morning and now tonight. Most of the day I was okay.”  
Doc placed his hand on her forehead. “Any more dizziness?”  
Again she shook her head. “No” she lied. She had been dizzy earlier but she summed it up to not enough sleep and she wasn’t in the mood for a lecture from Doc on that subject. She should’ve known she would get a lecture anyway.  
“You didn’t do as I said did you?” he asked, already seeing the truth in her exhausted features.  
Kitty thought about lying again but knew Doc wouldn’t believe her. He knew her too well. “I tried” she finally admitted “but well…”  
Doc rose stiffly and went over to her dresser coming back a moment later with a cup in his hand. “That’s what I thought.” He said as he handed the cup to her. “Here drink this.”  
Kitty took the cup and peered down into it. “What is it?” she asked.  
“It’s what you should’ve taken last night.” Doc answered as he sat back down beside her.  
Kitty ducked her head guiltily for a moment then swallowed the contents of the cup without protest.  
“I’m sorry” she said as she handed the cup back to him. “I tried Doc honestly I did but I couldn’t. This,” she rubbed her stomach “this baby is going to change a lot of things for me. I’ve got a lot to think about, a lot to do.”  
Doc sat the cup down on the bedside table and then once again took her hand in his. “Kitty you’re not going to accomplish anything if you collapse from exhaustion. That wouldn’t help you or the baby.”  
“I know,” she said “and I will do better. I promise. I want this baby Doc. More than anything I want this baby and I’ll do what ever it takes to protect it.”  
Doc nodded “I know you will” he said softly then thought of the baby’s father. “What about Matt?” he asked.  
Kitty looked him questionably for a moment. “What about him?”  
“Have you told him?” Doc questioned. “You know it’s his baby too and he’d also do everything in his power to protect that baby as well as you.”  
Kitty took a deep breath before raising her troubled gaze to meet his. “No Doc I haven’t told him. I’ve only seen him once since he came back and he barely stayed long enough to say hello.”  
“But you’re going to tell him?” He pressed. Kitty looked away and didn’t answer.  
“Kitty you have to tell him” Doc stated getting exasperated at her reticence in telling Matt.  
Kitty turned her head and glared angrily at him. “The only thing I have to do right now is rest. Isn’t that what you told me Doc?”  
Doc stared hard at her for a moment but he understood. Nodding his head he got up from the bedside and crossed over to the door. “Yes that’s what I told you and I’m just going to leave you to it.” Taking his hat he said nothing more and left the room closing the door firmly behind him.  
Kitty instantly regretted her anger and came close to getting up and going after him. But the nausea was back and Doc’s powders were beginning to work. The only thing she could manage was to lay her head back down and cry.  
As Doc descended the staircase he thought about the situation. Matt deserved to know about his child but he knew he wasn’t the one who should tell him. That was Kitty’s place only Kitty wasn’t much inclined to do so right then.  
Shaking his head he decided against the beer he had originally came in for. Heading back to his office he thought about the woman upstairs. He understood her sudden anger. A woman’s body went through a lot of changes when she was pregnant, physically as well as emotionally. Mood swings, nausea, fatigue all came with the territory. But many of the challenges that lay ahead for Kitty weren’t a part of most pregnant women’s territory. Challenges like her age, the miscarriage and previous abuse at the hand’s of the dog soldiers and others, not to mention the lack of a husband.  
Wearily Doc trudged back home where he intended to spend some time praying for the people he thought of as his children.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

The next morning dawned bright and clear as Matt walked over to the Long Branch. He had not made it back there the night before and he was worried about Kitty. Once he’d turned loose the drunk that had been shooting off his gun and his mouth the previous evening Matt headed straight over to check on her.  
The front doors were opened and as Matt looked in he saw Sam busily working behind the counter preparing for the day. “Morning Sam” he called.  
“Oh, good morning Marshal” Sam returned.  
Matt started towards the stairs then stopped and turned back towards the bar. “Sam did Kitty come back down here last night?”  
“No she didn’t Marshal.” Sam answered. “But I saw Doc go up and I figured he probably gave her something to make her sleep.”  
Matt nodded “Yeah probably did.” He said looking up towards her room. “Say Sam has she been sick a lot lately? I mean she didn’t look too good last night.”  
Sam placed the mug he’d just dried on the bar and looked thoughtfully for a moment. “Well not that I know of but you know Miss Kitty. She very seldom complains even when she is sick.” Sam didn’t mention her fainting spell; he didn’t know if the Marshall knew or not and it wasn’t his place to tell him if he didn’t.  
Matt nodded “Yeah that’s the truth isn’t it? Have you heard her stir yet this morning?”  
Sam shook his head. “No I haven’t Marshall but I’ve only been here about a half hour.”  
Matt looked back up towards her door again then headed towards the stairs. “I think I’ll go check on her Sam.” He said  
“Alright Marshal” Sam told him. He was glad the Marshal was back in town and hoped he’d stay a while. He knew of the relationship between his boss and the lawman and could think of no one that would do her more good than Matt Dillon. And that included a certain rancher.  
Matt climbed up to the second floor and crossed over to Kitty’s room knocking softly on the door. “Kitty?”  
Kitty didn’t respond and trying the door he discovered it was locked. Matt started to leave but changed his mind, he was worried. Reaching in his vest pocket he pulled out the key to her door, unlocked it and went in.  
Kitty was sleeping peacefully but she still looked drawn and pale. Sitting down beside her he took her hand in his, content to just look at her for a moment. But even in her sleep Kitty knew he was there.  
Opening her eyes she looked up into a very worried pair of blue eyes. Glancing about the room she saw the early morning sun filtering in through the window. Worriedly she looked back up to Matt. “What are you doing here?” She asked. “Is something wrong?”  
She started to sit up but Matt gently pushed her back against her pillow. “Don’t get up honey, nothing’s wrong. I was just worried about you is all. You looked awful sick last night.”  
“Oh I’m alright, Matt” she said smiling weakly. “Like I said just something I ate.” She wasn’t yet quite prepared to tell him about the baby.  
“What did Doc say?” he asked her.  
“He said I’d be fine. I just needed to rest.” She didn’t even ask how he knew Doc had visited because she figured he had been the one to send him.  
Matt lightly chuckled. Rest was Doc’s universal cure all in most cases. “Well then I guess I’d better get out of here and let you do just that.” He said as he released her hand and rose to his feet. “But if you don’t mind I’d like to come back later and check on you.”  
“Mind?” she looked a little quizzically at him. “When have I ever minded you coming to see me?”  
Matt grinned in the boyish way that she loved so much. “Well there’s always a first time.”  
Kitty shook her head. “Well this wouldn’t be it. You better come back.” She tried to look stern at him but his smile drew a totally different response from her.  
Matt leaned down over the bed and brushed her lips with a kiss. “I’ll see you later” he said as he turned to leave.  
Kitty nodded but didn’t speak as she watched him walk out closing the door behind him. She didn’t really know quite how to respond. She was filled with conflicting emotions about Matt and their relationship and the baby they had created out of it.  
Doc had asserted that she needed to tell Matt and he was right. But how and when should she do it.  
As well as she knew Matt, she didn’t know how he was going to react to her having his child. Not for the first time she wondered if he would want it or her. Putting aside the speculation for the time being Kitty lay back against her pillow, closed her eyes and dreamed of what might be. 

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

A couple of hours after Matt left Kitty pulled herself from bed and proceeded to bathe and get dressed for the day. Though the bath made her feel some better she decided to dress simply for the day, forgoing a corset and her usual elaborate hairstyle and makeup. With her hair down and only the barest of makeup to cover the freckles she hated, she descended the stairs to her business below.  
She had made the decision to tell Matt about the baby as soon as the appropriate time presented it self, though she still didn’t know when that would be, nor did she know how he would take it but she had made up her mind. Matt deserved to know and she would tell him.  
Once she attained the ground floor she crossed the room to the bar and reached for one of the bar towels. Sam as usual had done a fine job of cleaning up the night before but there was always cleaning that needed to be done to keep the place decent for her customers, though her customers weren’t always decent themselves.  
Just as she stepped back around the bar David Harp came in with a large bouquet of flowers. “Well just the lady I came to see.” He sighed. “I was here last night but your bartender said you weren’t available.” David took in her simple dress and makeup and was amazed at much younger and more beautiful she looked. It made him love her all the more.  
Kitty smiled at the man as he handed her the flowers with a flourish. “Thank you David” she said as she took a deep whiff of the fresh floral scent. “I’m sorry I missed you but I wasn’t feeling too well last night.”  
David’s countenance dropped. “Are you okay?” he asked concern clouding his features.  
“Oh yes I’m fine David” she said hastily. “It was nothing.” Seeing his brow unfurl a little she went on. “Was there something you needed to see me about?” she asked. Taking the flowers she headed over to the bar to see if she had anything to put the flowers in to. David followed her over.  
“Yes there is Kitty” he responded in what he hoped was his most winning voice. “I wanted to invite you to a picnic.”  
“A picnic?” Kitty peered at him curiously. “It’s a little early for a picnic don’t you think.”  
“Well it is right now” he grinned as he watched her pull a vase from beneath the bar and arrange the flowers in it. “But I thought about noon I could come back………”  
Kitty raised her hand and waved him off. “No David, I’m sorry but I can’t. I’ve got an awful lot of work to do today and well………..”  
“I saw the Marshal came back to town yesterday. Is that why?” he interrupted already knowing the answer.  
Kitty flushed and turned away a little. She really didn’t want to have this discussion. “David I told you I have to work.”  
David wasn’t so easily dissuaded though. “It is the Marshal isn’t Kitty?” he persisted. Kitty didn’t answer as she turned to place the flowers on the back bar. David stepped to her side and gently turned her to face him. “Kitty I told you the other night. I understand how you feel about him but it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”  
‘Maybe that won’t’ she thought ‘but this baby sure would.’ But Kitty didn’t tell him that instead she leveled her gaze on him and spoke firmly. “David I am sorry but as I said before you are wasting your time on me. I am not available. Please understand that.”  
David kept the connection for a moment before lowering his gaze and turning back towards the door. Once he reached it however he turned back to her. “Kitty Russell I love you. I know we’ve not known each other as long you and he have but it doesn’t matter. I love you and I will do everything in my power to prove that to you.”  
Kitty looked at him sadly as he turned and left the saloon. David was a good man and she didn’t want to see him hurt but her current situation left no room for him. She knew that even if Matt were to reject her and the baby she would still have no future with David. Not as long as she loved Matt as she did. Shaking her head she went back to work.  
As David left the saloon Matt left the jail headed over to the Long Branch and the woman he loved. The woman who deserved more than he had ever given her.  
Why Kitty had stayed with him he didn’t know but now he was determined to carry through with the plans he had formulated on the way back to Dodge. He just needed the right time.  
Pushing on into the saloon he made his way to Kitty’s side and, as David had done earlier in the week, secured a promise from her for supper at Delmonicos. Tonight was the night he decided.  
KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY  
After leaving the saloon David made his way over to the law offices of Herman Blunder. David chuckled to himself when he thought of his name. A more aptly named person he had never met. Herman Blunder seemed to do just that in most things except when it came to legal matters. And the man had been more than adequate in the work in which he had performed for him regardless of his name.  
An hour later David stepped from Blunder’s office back onto the boardwalk folding two pieces of paper and putting them in his pocket. One was the deed to the ranch and the other was his will.  
When he approached the attorney about handling his purchase of the ranch he hadn’t given any thought to a will. But while signing the final paperwork in the purchase the solicitor had suggested it.  
“It would be a way of securing your property for your children” Blunder said as David rose from the chair to take his leave.  
David shook his head and started to advise the man that he had no children, nor a wife to provide them. But then his mind flashed on Kitty. She wasn’t his wife and had taken great pains to make him understand how she felt about the law man but she wasn’t married to that lawman and as long that held true…….  
“Perhaps you’re right Mr. Blunder.” David sat back down. “A will would be a good idea.”  
As David folded the said Will he looked once again at the name on it. The name of the woman he would leave everything to in case of his death.  
He wasn’t fool enough to believe that her name on that paper would be enough to sway her but maybe, just maybe a certain lawman might be able to do that for him.  
Looking down the street David located the jail and headed in that direction.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

David looked into the window of the small brick building and seeing the lawman behind the desk opened the door and walked in.  
“Marshal Dillon” he inquired politely though he knew who he was addressing.  
Matt looked up at the man that had entered his office. “That’s right” Matt said. “Can I help you?”  
“Well yes you can Marshal” David answered “but whether you will or not remains in question.”  
Though the man had done nothing wrong that he knew of Matt couldn’t help but be rankled at his sudden appearance in his office. Something about the man instantly irritated Matt though he had no idea why.  
“Look Mister” Matt snapped at him “I’ve got too many things to do to sit here and play words games with you. Now if you want something tell me what it is.” He was almost ashamed of himself for being so rude to the stranger but he couldn’t help it. Something about the man set him on edge.  
David nodded. “Alright Marshal. You are correct. I do need to be as direct as I can be in this matter.”  
“What matter” Matt asked suspiciously.  
“Marshal my name is David Harp. I recently bought the Hudson ranch east of town. I plan on settling down here for the rest of my life.” David began not answering Matt’s question directly.  
“So?” Matt was getting more and more irritated.  
“So” David took a deep breath “I wanted you to know that first off so you would understand my seriousness in this.”  
Matt grabbed his coffee cup and stepped to the stove to pour a cup for himself without offering any to David. “You still haven’t told me what “this” is, mister.”  
David had always been an honest and direct man is his dealings and he had always found the direct path to be the best one. But looking at the man in front of him he was having a little difficulty in taking the direct path. For the first time in his life David Harp was intimidated by another person. Still his future happiness depended on his coming to understanding with this man so squaring his shoulders David forged ahead.  
“I am referring to Miss Kitty Russell and my desire to marry her” David said not daring to take a breath until he had said it.  
“I see” Matt muttered. He had heard something about a man spending a great deal of time around the Long Branch and Kitty. ‘This must be him.’ He thought.  
“Do you see?” David asked. “I mean do you truly understand what I’m saying? I love Kitty and I want to marry her and give her a good life but she won’t even consider it because of you. She loves you for some reason though from what I’ve been able to gather you’ve never given her any reason to hope for any kind of future.”  
“Did she tell you this?” Matt asked. He couldn’t believe Kitty would be so open about his and her relationship with anyone.  
“She told me she had someone in her life that she loved and that as long as he continued to be in her life she had no place for anyone else whether he married her or not. She never gave me a name but there were plenty of people around town who had no problem doing that for her.”  
“I see” Matt said again. In fact he did see and he had pretty good idea who had been telling this man about his and Kitty’s relationship.  
David had ceased to be intimidated and was now getting rankled at the big man’s reticence to discuss this matter with him. “I want Kitty to marry me and I want you to let her go so she can. Tell her she’s free Marshal.”  
Matt studied the man in front of him for a moment. He was pretty good at sizing a person up and he could tell by looking that this man was serious. He wanted Kitty and he wanted Matt to give her to him.  
In all the years he had known Kitty, Matt had never openly declared his love for her to anyone but her. But standing there looking at the man that was wanting to take her away Matt made a decision to do just that.  
“Mr. Harp, I can appreciate how you feel about Kitty, I feel the same way. I have seldom said that to anyone but it’s the truth none the less. I have never held Kitty in the way you are suggesting and if Kitty ever told me that she wanted to be with another man I would step out of the way no matter how I felt about it. Her happiness is the only thing that matters to me.”  
“Then you are going to step out the way?” David couldn’t believe it was going to be that simple.  
Matt shook his head. “No Mr. Harp,” Matt said with a sharp edge to his voice. “It does not mean that. In fact it means just the opposite. Kitty has not mentioned you to me and I think she would if she was serious about you. Besides despite your assumptions about my willingness to marry I think you just may find that thought to be in error as well.”  
David was shocked. “You…you’ve asked her…?”  
“That’s none of your business.” Matt interrupted him. “That’s between Kitty and me. But I will tell you this. YOU will not be the one Kitty marries.”  
David didn’t reply for a moment. He had hoped to secure Kitty’s freedom from the Marshal but he now realized she was already free. Her remaining with the Marshal had been her choice. She was with him because she wanted to be. Taking a deep breath he placed his hat on his head and turned for the door. Once he reached it though he turned back towards Matt. “I hope you two will be happy Marshal.” He said sincerely. “She deserves all the happiness she can get no matter who it’s with.” David opened the door and stepped out knowing for once and all he had lost Kitty for good.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

A couple of hours after she began her day Kitty was ready for a break. She remembered Doc had told her that a pregnant woman needed more rest and care than usual and she now knew he was right. Not only was she tired but the morning sickness was still plaguing her.  
Trotting to the back door she barely made it outside. When her stomach stopped heaving and she could stand upright she made her way back inside and to her desk. Absently she rubbed her stomach as she reached her chair and sat down.  
She was still in awe of the fact that she was pregnant, that inside of her she carried another soul created out of the love she shared with Matt. Despite the potential problems she knew she had never been happier about anything in her life.  
When Matt came by right after David had left and invited her out to supper she accepted willingly. She decided tonight was the night she would inform Matt of his impending fatherhood. Until then she had more work to do and she needed to go over to the bank and make a deposit. Normally she did that in the morning but the last few days hadn’t been normal. Taking out her books she prepared her deposit slip for the bank. Then reaching inside her safe she removed the bank bag and headed over to do her business.  
KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Matt sat down at his desk and reached inside his pocket removing the ring he had there. Tonight was going to be the night. Though Harp’s declaration of love had rankled him, he understood how the man felt about the beautiful red head. He still wasn’t sure why he had said what he did. That had been the first time he had ever told anyone, besides Kitty and once Doc, how he felt about her. But he meant every word and tonight he was going to make sure she knew it. Placing the ring back into his pocket Matt turned back to the paperwork waiting for him on his desk when the sound of gunfire echoed down the street. 

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

As the Dodge citizens passed by, two drunken cowboys sat on a bench outside the Long Branch drinking their beers and paying attention to no one and nothing. Or at least that was the way they wanted it to appear.  
They had been in Dodge for a week. Camping just outside of town, they rode in everyday and just sauntered around. But even though they caused no problems and did nothing illegal, Matt had noticed them and something about them bothered the lawman.  
He had questioned them but the answers they gave, though vague, weren’t enough to give him any reason to do more than keep an eye on them. Something that, to their joy, he wasn’t doing at the moment.  
“You figurin on the morning then?” The tall, unshaven dark headed one asked.  
The shorter, clean cut one with the dark blond hair nodded. “Unless a better chance comes along.”  
As they sat there the better chance in the form of Kitty Russell came out of the saloon with her bank bag and papers in hand heading to the bank.  
They had been watching her and some of the other more prosperous business people in Dodge that week and they knew she was probably making a deposit, though she normally did that in the morning.  
“Late fer her ain’t it?” Bates, the tall one asked.  
“Yeah it is” his partner Ritter answered as he watched her walk across the street.  
“How much you reckon she’s taking over there?” Bates asked thinking the same thought that came to his partner.  
“Well I don’t know” Ritter answered “but could be quite a bit.”  
“Ain’t much traffic around the bank” Bates observed. “Might not be too hard to get that clerk to open up without the whole town knowing. Specially if the Marshal’s woman has got a gun in her back.”  
Ritter nodded. “I was thinking the same thing.”  
With not another word, the two sat their beer mugs down, rose and walked casually across the street keeping a careful eye out for the lawman or his deputy.  
As they approached the doors of the bank they took another cautious look around before entering quickly into the bank, pulling their guns as they did so. While Bates pulled the shades on the door and locked it, Ritter moved swiftly to Kitty’s side, grabbing her around the waist and placing a gun at her head.  
“Don’t neither of you get no ideas” Ritter told them “or there’ll be one less person in this here bank.”  
Neither Kitty nor Mr. Oliver, the bank clerk, moved. Kitty looked around at the two men. By the grim look of determination on their faces she surmised the situation was serious and she did not want to make it any more so.  
Normally she would’ve fought with all she had but things were different now. She had an unborn child to think of. So she stood submissively, praying Mr. Oliver would comply as well and the two men would leave without problem. Without saying a word she tried to convey that message to Mr. Oliver but she couldn’t guess as to whether he understood or not.  
As Ritter maintained his hold on Kitty, Bates went around the counter and pointed his gun at Oliver. “Get some bags and get em’ filled.” He told the bespectacled little man.  
Oliver hastened to do as asked while keeping an eye on the man beside him. As he filled the bags from the safe he looked for a chance to pull the gun that was kept hidden there along with the money and other valuable papers.  
When Bates turned back to Ritter for a moment, Oliver saw what he thought was his only chance and grabbed the gun, pulling it out and aiming it at Bates. However Bates had noticed his furtive movements and shot him before Oliver could even pull the trigger.  
“What’d ya do that for?” Ritter snapped. “You want all of Dodge here?”  
“He was goin’ fer a gun” Bates defended his actions. “I had ta stop him.”  
“Well ya didn’t have to shoot him” Ritter argued. “You coulda just slugged him.”  
“Easier to shoot him” Bates returned not understanding why Ritter had a problem with him shooting the man.  
Ritter shook his head, looked back toward the door and listened. He didn’t hear anyone coming or any shouts of alarm. The redhead in his grasp, though obviously distressed was continuing to be still and compliant having no desire to follow in the unfortunate clerks footsteps.  
“I don’t hear no body coming yet” Ritter said. “Let’s see if we can make the horses afore they do. Come on Red.”  
Kitty instinctively pulled away from him, yelling ‘Stop it!” but he dug painfully into her shoulder propelling her forward. “I said come on” he growled into her ear. She went, afraid not for herself but for the child she carried.  
Pushing Kitty in front of them the two stepped to the front doors and peered out. They saw no one. Cautiously opening the door and using Kitty as a shield they stepped out onto the boardwalk.”

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

As the two men and their hostage stepped out side they were halted by a voice from behind.  
“Holt it right thare.” Festus demanded. He had been heading down the street to the Long Branch when he heard the shot coming from the bank. Drawing his gun he ran toward the building arriving just as the trio stepped out.  
Festus thought he had the situation under control. However he underestimated the speed of a desperate man. Shoving Kitty into Bates hands Ritter turned and swiftly fired hitting Festus high in the shoulder. Festus fired one shot which went harmlessly into the boardwalk beneath him.  
“Festus” Kitty screamed as she watched him fall. Angrily she fought against her captor trying to reach the side of her friend but he kept a tight hold and refused her release.  
“Unless you wanna join him you’d better settle down.” Bates threatened.  
Kitty ceased her struggle as she once again thought of her child. “Alright” she said as she sadly looked to where Festus lay.  
“Let’s go” Bates said shoving Kitty in front of him but he found his path blocked by an furious US Marshal.  
“Let her go!” Matt demanded.  
“Matt don’t” Kitty yelled in terror. She was afraid of what could happen to him and her baby if he interfered. “Please!”  
“It’s alright Kitty” Matt tried to reassure her. He knew her concern was probably more for him than herself but he wasn’t worried about himself. He was just not about to let those men take her. “I said let her go” Matt ordered them again.  
“Na unh” Ritter said as he moved over closer to Kitty and his partner. “We’re getting out of here lawman. And your woman’s coming with us”  
“I wouldn’t do that” Matt warned. His voice was calm but held an edge which the men recognized but chose to ignore in their bid for freedom.  
As Matt stood facing the two men, David approached the scene from the side. Like most of Dodge he had heard the shots and out of curiosity went to investigate. His heart caught in his throat as he saw the two armed and desperate men, backs literally against the wall of the bank, facing down the Marshal with Kitty, tightly in their grasp, held in the middle.  
Taking note of the deputy lying motionless on the boardwalk he realized how dangerous these men were. If not stopped they could hurt Kitty.  
David looked around the street. Not a soul was stirring whether for fear or because they didn’t want to miss a moment of the spectacle was hard to guess. Moving slowly David carefully edged closer.  
Once close enough to the tableau he paused, trying not to draw attention to himself. Standing motionless he watched as Dillon once again ordered the men to drop their guns and let Kitty go.  
Their response was to draw even further back against the wall of the bank, pulling Kitty tightly against them.  
“You can’t get out of this” Matt threatened “unless you throw down your guns and LET HER GO!” Matt was frustrated and getting scared. He just couldn’t let them take her. Not again. Never again.  
Bates and Ritter didn’t respond as they looked nervously around them trying desperately to figure a way out of the mess they had gotten themselves into.  
Kitty stood stoic and still not knowing what else she could do. Looking around her she noticed David ever so slowly edging closer to where she stood with the desperados. She shook her head at him almost imperceptibly, hoping to prevent him from doing anything which could make an already tense situation worse.  
David saw the motion but ignored her silent plea. The woman he loved, regardless of who she belonged to, was in danger and he would not stand idle and watch her get hurt. Edging closer David thought he was without notice save by Kitty, but Ritter saw him.  
“Don’t come no closer” Ritter warned him placing his gun against Kitty’s temple. David stopped.  
Matt, angry at the man’s interference, knew he could get Kitty killed. “You still have a chance to get out of this.” Matt called to the two men drawing their attention away from David. “Just let her go.”  
David saw their gazes redirected and decided it was his opportunity to do something. Ever so slowly he pulled his gun, pointing it at Ritter. Slowly pulling back the hammer he took careful aim of Ritter. But it went wrong. Terribly wrong.  
Ritter saw him and swiveled his gun at him. “I told you to back off” he yelled. David had already made up his mind to action and couldn’t stop if he had wanted to. He fired hitting Ritter in the chest.  
Ritter fired back. David fell forward a bullet in his forehead. Bates, already beyond nervous, started firing indiscriminately. “Get down Kitty” Matt yelled as he fired killing Bates. Kitty moved to get out of the way but she wasn’t fast enough.  
Though badly hurt, Ritter still wasn’t ready to give up. As Kitty moved to get away he grabbed for her. She evaded his grasp but not his aim.  
As Matt bolted forward Ritter fired. Matt fired his own gun killing Ritter but not in time. Horrified Matt watched as Kitty crumpled to the ground, the world fading around her.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Matt stood in Doc’s office watching helplessly as Doc worked tirelessly to save Kitty’s life. He kept replaying the scene at the bank and came up each time with the same conclusion. Too Late. Once again he had been too late to save her.  
“Dang it Newly that hurts.” He heard Festus holler from the back bedroom. Newley was in the back room with Festus tending to his wound which despite appearances wasn’t life threatening.  
“Doc?” Matt asked. He didn’t need to finish the question.  
Doc didn’t look up. “I can’t tell yet Matt.” Doc answered, as he continued to probe for the bullet. “The bullet’s deep.” Doc said. “If I can just……………” he stopped as the probe found the metal object deep inside of her. “Hand me those forceps.” He demanded. He was doing his best to maintain professional detachment as he worked in order not to fall apart as he worked feverishly to save Kitty’s life.  
Matt reached over and handed Doc the requested item grimacing as he watched Doc insert the implement and wrangle the bullet from her body. Doc noticed the distraught look on Matt’s face as he did so and did his best to ignore it for the time being.  
The cloth surrounding the wound was so drenched with her blood Matt was actually amazed to see even more pour from the wound as Doc finally pulled the forceps free dragging the offending projectile with it.  
Dropping the implement and the misshapen piece of metal into a basin of water Doc quickly set about repairing the damage caused by the bullet on it’s treacherous path through her body. When he was done he sutured the wound and applied a thick layer of bandages before finally stopping for a moment to take a breath.  
Glancing over at the pale lawman beside him he saw the mix of emotions reflected there and his heart went out to him. Doc pulled his stethoscope from his bag and listened to Kitty’s heartbeat as well as that of the child she carried. While Kitty’s was weak and irregular amazingly enough that of the fetus seemed to be strong.  
Matt saw Doc listening with his stethoscope to Kitty’s stomach and wondered as to why he would do that. “Doc?” He asked yet again in worried confusion.  
Doc pulled a sheet up to beneath her chin and tucked her hand under to rest by her side. Doc knew what Matt was asking and he knew Matt still didn’t know about the baby but he didn’t want to be the one to tell him. Not under these circumstances. However Matt deserved to know.  
“Matt…..” he began. How do you tell a man that the woman he loves is carrying his child in the same breath as you tell him he may lose both the woman and child? Doc wiped his hand across his mustache then removed his glasses and carefully placed them inside the pocket on his vest. Walking over to his desk Doc sat down heavily in his chair looking sadly across at his patient.  
“What is it Doc?” Matt asked without taking his eyes off of Kitty.  
“I….I probably don’t have any right to tell you this Matt” Doc began again “but I think you need to know.”  
Matt turned to stare at the elderly physician. “Need to know what?” The tone of Doc’s voice was frightening.  
“I believe Kitty was going to tell you this before…….. well before this happened. And I think you should’ve been hearing this from her but……..”  
Matt knew Doc was struggling to say something but what he couldn’t guess. He knew Doc well enough to know that pressing him would not work. Helplessly he had to wait while Doc found the words he needed.  
Doc took a deep breath looked across at Kitty again then turned red rimmed and exhausted eyes on the big man before him. “Kitty’s pregnant Matt” Doc finally related. “She’s……she’s about 4 months along.”  
Matt sat down hard on a small stool beside the table on which Kitty lay. If it had not of been there he would’ve fallen to the floor as shock took control of him.  
Turning confused eyes on the woman beside him for a moment he finally looked over at Doc. “Are you kidding me?” he asked knowing he wasn’t.  
Doc shook his head. “No I’m not Matt.” He said simply. “That’s why I was listening to her abdomen. I’m not sure how or why but that baby is still alive and it’s got a surprisingly strong heartbeat.”  
Matt looked back at Kitty and impulsively snaked a hand across to rest on her stomach as though to connect to the child that lie within and reassure it. “What’s the chances?” he asked.  
Doc narrowed his eyes not fully understanding the question. “Chances?”  
“What’s the chances that she and the baby make it?” Matt clarified the question.  
“I wouldn’t even want to guess” Doc answered. “I’ve removed the bullet and as far as I know I’ve repaired all the damage it caused but she’s lost a lot of blood and she’s awful weak. What strength she does have is mostly being directed to the baby.”  
“Are you saying that the baby is killing her?” Matt asked his heart breaking at the thought. The baby was his which to his mind meant one more thing for him to feel guilty about if his baby ended up killing her.  
“No, NO!” Doc stated emphatically. “I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that…well it’s too soon to tell. Right now all we can do is wait and….pray.”  
Without taking his hand from Kitty, Matt moved in closer to the table on which she lay and settled in to wait.  
There were dead men below that needed to be taken care of and reports that needed to be filled out and a myriad number of other duties requiring the attention of the US Marshal but Matt didn’t care. They weren’t important and he didn’t much want to be the US Marshal right then. He only wanted Kitty to live.  
The bedroom door opened then and Newly came out of the back room followed closely by Festus, his left arm in a sling. Looking at the grief so clearly evident on Matt’s face neither one spoke. Bobbing their heads towards Doc they donned their hats and left the office.  
Doc gave a brief nod of his head as he studied the two for a moment then rose and went into the back room. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Not sure if he could, Doc decided to try for a little sleep and leave Matt and Kitty alone.  
He remembered the last time he had witnessed such a scene and the miracle that Matt’s love for her had created. The stakes were even higher now and Doc sincerely prayed that another miracle could be produced.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

For four days Kitty hovered between the light and eternal darkness. In her few lucid moments she was dimly aware of the big man beside her, holding her hand. But those moments were few and all too brief and able to offer nothing more than just a modicum of comfort to her or the scared and worried man who loved her.  
Doc pulled the sheet back up to her chin after performing his thrice daily ritual of examining his patient. Matt looked at him hopefully, but Doc shook his head.  
“It’s not…………?” He couldn’t bring him self to say the word ‘Dead’.  
Again Doc shook his head. “No Matt, there’s still a heartbeat, a rather strong heartbeat actually. That little one is fighting awfully hard to make it.”  
“And Kitty?” Matt asked knowing if she didn’t survive neither would the child - nor would he.  
Doc scrubbed his mustache as he walked over to the window of the backroom where Kitty had been moved. “I don’t know” he answered truthfully. “I just don’t know.”  
Though Matt was not generally regarded as a religious man, he had been taught the bible as a child. And among the many people who had had a hand in his raising, some had managed to teach him the value of prayer and the skill in which to perform such a task. Bowing his head beside her Matt now employed that seldom used skill and begged the man above to spare her life. Not only for the child, his child, that she carried but because he couldn’t envision a life with out Kitty in it.  
Doc turned from the window having just utilized his own sharply honed skill at prayer. Seeing Matt beside her with his head bowed and tears flowing Doc decided it was time he took a break. Matt needed the privacy and he needed the food and solace that something as mundane as having supper would provide him.  
Saying nothing Doc left the room, took his hat and jacket and left the office, heading to Delmonico’s to eat and order something for Matt to eat later. He had eaten very little in the last few days and he knew Matt had eaten even less. Hopefully by the time he returned their prayers would have been answered.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Crying. No - sobbing. Someone was sobbing. Kitty heard it but for several moments she couldn’t identify its source. For that matter she couldn’t identify much at all. She seemed to be hovering somewhere in a world of gray. Not really conscious nor completely senseless. Focusing on the sound she realized it was Matt’s voice she heard.  
“Please God” he moaned his voice soft and ragged. “Please……Please. Don’t let her die. I can’t lose her. I can’t.”  
Kitty realized he was praying. More over he was actually begging for her life.  
Kitty opened her eyes and turned her head to look over at him tears coming to her eyes. She was stunned. Matt, her big strong cowboy was sitting, her hand in his, with his head bowed and shoulders shaking as great wracking sobs escaped him.  
She couldn’t ever remember seeing him cry though she had seen him close the night Bonner brought her back. The sight was astonishing to her. “Matt” she whispered over parched lips.  
His head came up, his eyes searching her face, afraid for a moment to believe she had actually spoken.  
“Kitty?” he managed to say past the lump in his throat.  
“Hey there…..Cowboy” she whispered again trying to add volume to her voice but unable to succeed. Trying to sit up she moaned softly. The pain and effort were more than she could handle.  
“Don’t try to get up Kitty” Matt said pressing her shoulders back down on the pillow. “Save your strength.”  
Kitty placed her hand on her stomach wondering if her baby was still within her. Not knowing if she could stand it if it wasn’t.  
Matt saw the action and reached over placing his large hand on her small one. “The baby’s fine Kitty.” He told her. “Doc said it’s as stubborn as its parents and just won’t give up.”  
Matt saw the question in her eyes as she looked into his eyes.  
“Doc told me about the baby Kitty” he told her smiling gently.  
She nodded weakly, not upset in the slightest that Doc had divulged the information to him. She knew he wouldn’t have told Matt anything if she had of been able to. But she did wonder how Matt felt about it. “Is it…are you…okay with it?” she asked wanting so badly for it to be so.  
Matt beamed at her as he clutched her hand a little tighter. “It’s more than okay Kitty” he told her. “I can’t tell you how happy I am. I love you lady.” Tears still shining in both of their eyes Matt rose and gently kissed her on the lips. “I surely do love you.”  
Kitty smiled as she closed her eyes sinking back down into a more restful sleep. Matt stayed as he was with her hand in his but no longer anxious because he knew Kitty had come back to him. God had answered his prayer and he vowed to the Deity, his God, that he would never make him regret the gifts he had given to Matt. The return of his love and life and a second chance to do things right by her and by himself as well.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Kitty stood at the window of her bedroom looking out onto the garden beyond. If Doc had known she was doing so he would chastise her severely. But she figured what Doc didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him or her either for that matter. She had been pretty much confined to total bed rest for most of her pregnancy and she got tired of lying around doing nothing while life went on around her.  
Figuring that getting up occasionally and walking around would do no harm, she did so when she was alone and no one was around to stop her.  
Rubbing her protruding abdomen, she sighed as she looked around at the gracious room she was in. Though she hated the reason for her owning the former Hudson/Harp Ranch she was glad she was there. More importantly she was glad Matt was there with her.  
A few days after she came to, Attorney Herman Blunder paid her a visit. He explained to her that David Harp had left his ranch to her in his will in the event of his death and as he was killed in the attempt on the bank the ranch was now hers.  
At first Kitty didn’t want it. She didn’t want anything that was bought with someone’s life. But she finally accepted that regardless of how it was come by, the ranch was the perfect solution to her biggest problem. Where to live and raise her child. She had already made her up her mind that the Long Branch was not the place for that.  
Matt had his reservations about the place as well. He wanted to be the one who provided the home they lived in not her dead ex-suitor. But after a lot of persuasion from not only Kitty but Doc as well he had acquiesced. It was best for Kitty and the baby. And Matt had avowed that he would, for the rest of his life, always do what was best for her and his child.  
So when Doc gave his permission Matt borrowed a wagon, filled it with hay and carried her down from Doc’s laying her in the back. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable but when they reached the house Matt pulled her into his arms and carried her across the threshold into their home. Neither Matt nor Kitty had ever regretted the move.  
She had made Sam the official manager of the Long Branch with a substantial raise and had turned the running of the place over to him. She was content that in his hands her business and former home was safe. The only condition that she had placed on him was that he take care of Louie as she had always tried to do. Sam agreed whole heartedly. He cared about the little man too.  
Returning her gaze to the outside she took in the garden below. Whoever had planted it had done a wonderful job. Once the baby arrived she could easily envision sitting out there with her child and husband beside her.  
There of course had been adjustments to make. Mostly to the ranch proper as Matt’s idea of how things should be run and the former owners ideas were very different. Matt had had to fire a couple of the ranch hands and hire others, including Festus as his foreman, but now 4 months after taking over he finally had the place running the way he wanted it. And though the ranch had done well before, under Matt’s hand it was becoming one of the most successful ranches in the state.  
The house itself, though adequately and for the most part properly furnished still lacked the touch of its mistress. Kitty wasn’t currently able to address that problem. Nor would she be able to for a while even after the baby was born but she had some ideas, and when she was finally able to she was determined to turn the place into a home that would be truly their own.  
Kitty reached up to pull the curtain back into place and smiled at the ring on her left hand. It represented more than just a marriage contract. It was a symbol of not only Matt’s love for her but his commitment to her.  
She remembered the night, sitting by her bedside, that he had presented it to her. The love she saw reflected in his face echoed her own for him and she had never been so ecstatic. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was asking, not out of obligation, but because he truly wanted her and the baby she carried under her heart.  
The wedding had been brief, simple and, due to her condition, held in Doc’s bedroom with few friends. But it had been everything she wanted simply because of the man she said yes to. Kitty thought she couldn’t be any happier until Matt gave her his retirement papers as a wedding gift and told her that Newly had already taken over as Marshal.  
Easily tired, Kitty sighed, turned and crossed back to the bed to lie down when a tight band of pain wrapped itself around her middle. Grabbing a hold of the bed post she held on tightly until the pain subsided.  
Moving over she lay back down on the bed sliding down beneath the sheets. She lay there for a few a minutes breathing heavily when another contraction hit her causing her to cry out. Instantly the door opened and Matt came in.  
“Kitty?” he asked concerned as he came quickly to her side. “What’s wrong?”  
Kitty smiled up at him when the pain again subsided. “I think it’s time Matt.” She said. “Can you get Doc?”  
Matt swallowed hard, nodded and disappeared from the room only to reappear a few minutes later. “I sent someone in to get him” he told her. “You hang in there honey.”  
Kitty nodded but couldn’t answer as another contraction took a hold of her. When her muscles finally relaxed she looked over at the man beside her. Her big tough husband who had scared so many outlaws now looked more than anything like a frightened little boy. “I’ll be okay” she told him trying to smile through the pain. “Don’t worry.”

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

‘Don’t worry’ her words kept echoing in his head as he paced the hallway outside of the bedroom. How could he help but be worried as the hours crept by and he listened to her agonized screams in the next room. Doc had told him to leave the room and he had complied but now he couldn’t stand it any longer. He needed to be with Kitty. Taking a deep breath he grasped the knob and walked in.

KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY

Her labor had been long and hard and had taken a heavy toll on her body. But as she lay there watching her son taking nourishment from her breast, she knew it was worth it. “He’s so beautiful” she sighed looking up at Matt.  
“Not any more so than his mother” Matt replied smiling gently first at his son then the woman who held his heart.  
“You’re just biased” she grinned “but I’m awful glad you are.”  
“I’m not biased, I’m honest.” Matt protested as he caught her lips in a kiss. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world Kitty Dillon and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you.”  
Bending his head back down to her Matt kissed her again, deeper. No matter what came at him from this day forward he knew he could stand it, would stand it, for the woman who had given him so much. For Kitty. More importantly for the love of Kitty.

FINIS


End file.
